Electrical protective devices such as ground fault circuit interrupters, arc fault circuit interrupters, circuit breakers, etc. are designed to trip when a fault condition occurs. The trip mechanism used to mechanically break the circuit connection between the input and output conductors typically includes a solenoid. A test button tests the circuitry and trip mechanism while a reset button is used to reset the electrical connection between the input and output conductors. In some devices, the device is capable of being reset even if internal components have failed.